


Bed Sports

by dorkylokifan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Competetive Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Identical Twins, Loki knows how to fuck, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, They get to judge who the better lover is, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure Drabble. Thor and Loki engage in a competition of sexual prowess. But Thor quickly finds that he has less interest in the maiden under him and more interest in his brother, who is winning. Cue warnings for both heterosexual and homosexual explicit content. This is pure porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round One

                “I can last longer than you can.” Loki challenges between slurred words. Loki doesn’t normally drink this much, but he’d bested Thor on the hunt today. A rare anomaly. Like the great big child that he is, Thor is not taking defeat well. So accustomed to being the best and always winning, Thor’s ego is as legendary as his…. _ego._ Somehow, they’d gotten onto the topic of sex, and who is more skilled.

                “You think so brother? Thor counters. “Then let’s test that theory shall we?” Loki quirks an eyebrow at his brother. He is intrigued.

                “What do you propose?”

                “A little competitive fucking. We see which of us can outperform the other while pleasuring a maiden.”

                “Are we talking number of orgasms or stamina?” Loki asks.

                “Both I think.” Thor grins.

                “Any points for technique?”

                “I think we will let the ladies be the judge of that.”

                “Alright, if the ladies are to judge us then we should try for as equal a playing field as possible.” Loki scans the room looking for possible candidates. His lips curl up in a wicked grin when he spies the Svetland twins serving the back table. They are lovely young ladies of common beauty. They have brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles. Their bosoms and hips are adequate, and their smiles are genuine. More importantly, they are rumored to enjoy doing “everything” together. It is their hope to encounter twin brothers that they can marry, but there are none currently in the realm of their age. Thor and Loki may be brothers, but they are like the sun and moon. Different is so many ways. These scullery maids are perfect for their little competition.

                “The scullery twins.” Loki says. Thor looks over at the maids and smiles.

                “Aye, they are perfect. Use that silver tongue of yours brother and coax them to my room. We can engage in our bed sports there.”

                “Your room? I think not.”

                “My bed is larger than yours.”

                “Only by a fraction. My sheets are cleaner, and my room doesn’t stink of sweat and bilgesnipe.”

                “Fine your room.” Thor acquiesces and Loki crosses the room to sweet talk the lovely girls into a night of blissful pleasure filled activities. Thor watches as a blush overcomes both of the women and they cast their eyes in Thor’s direction. They step away from Loki and whisper to one another. It is obvious they are hashing out who gets to sleep with whom. The one named Sara eyes Loki like a piece of meat. Tara looks at Thor and giggles with excitement. Both of the ladies disappear into the kitchens to finish up their chores and make their excuses. Loki walks back to the high table.

                “They’ll meet us at my room in an hour.”

XxXxXxXx

                Loki stuck to drinking water for the remainder of the time while in the feasting hall. He wanted to sober up a little for the coming events. The men make the trek to Loki’s bedroom and wait for the ladies to arrive. Thor sits on the couch in Loki’s parlor as Loki sets the mood. He lights sweet smelling candles, and pours glasses of wine. He also pulls out from his nightstand a bottle of oil, rope, an anal plug, a blindfold, a mouth gag, and a riding crop.

                “What is all of this?” Thor gapes at the items with incredulity.

                “There is more to fucking than just rutting your lover like a beast Thor. I use anticipation, foreplay, teasing, and denial all to bring them to the edge of madness, until they are a begging incoherent mess. Then I fuck them until they forget their own names.”

                “Is that why they call you silver tongue.” Thor says as more of a statement then a question. Loki grins wickedly. There is a knock at the door.  Loki glides to the door gracefully and opens it in a dramatic fashion.

                “Ladies.” He preens. The girls enter the room beaming from ear to ear. They’ve changed out of their kitchen attire into something lighter and more fetching. Loki and Thor for their part had already changed into evening robes. The men offer the women a glass of wine which they take eagerly.

                “So…” Sara inquires, “What are the rules of this game?” She asks. Loki chimes in.

                “I think we should separate it into two parts. The first being who is better at foreplay, the second being who can fuck the longest.” Loki walks over to one of the long slender candles near the bed and shoves a coin halfway into its stalk.  “We have until the candle melts to this point to pleasure you without penetrating you with our cocks. When the coin falls to the ground the time for foreplay will be up and the hard fucking will begin. At the end you ladies will decide a victor. Is everyone agreed?”

                Thor, Sara, and Tara look at each other and nod. The terms are simple and straight forward.

                “Then let us begin.” Loki takes Sara by the hand kissing her knuckles sweetly as he guides her to the bed. The bed is ridiculously large. The couples will be able to assume all manner of positions without bumping into one another. Everyone disrobes and climbs onto the bed. Already the ladies are both looking over and appraising Thor and Loki’s naked bodies. Thor shoots Loki a shit eating grin.

                Both couples start kissing, but the difference in approach quickly emerges. Thor dives right into Tara’s pussy, consuming it like it is a ham sandwich. Her moans begin immediately. Loki doesn’t do that. He knows that it will take a good 20 minutes before the coin hits the floor. Thor will have suffered lockjaw long before then. Loki starts kissing Sara all over her body, exploring her sensitive areas. He figures out quickly that her favorite spots are on the neck just below the ear, her inner thigh, and oddly-the inside of her elbow. He suckles her nipples but finds they are not that sensitive. Loki grins. Thor is pinching Tara’s nipples for all their worth and not getting the expected response.

                When Loki is done with his exploration he beckons Sara to sit up on her knees. Loki kneels behind her and pulls her body flush with his, back to chest. Sara can feel Loki’s harden cock nestle itself comfortably into the crevice of her ass.  Loki nuzzles that sweet spot on her neck as he plays the rest of her body like a violin. His fingers part her folds and start swirling and teasing in the most delicious way. Sara is panting hard now. Little moans are escaping her.

                Tara’s moans are subsiding. They are 10 minutes in and as expected, Thor has grown tired with foreplay. Loki can also tell that Thor is not used to making a woman climax solely with alternative techniques. Thor’s is using his fingers more and his mouth less. It is clear he is waiting for the coin to drop.

                Loki keeps building up Sara’s pleasure and then backing off, building up, and backing off. She is moaning loudly now, and whining.

                “Ahhhhhohhhh! Loki….Loki please! Ahhh….” She is keening and trembling.

                “Not yet lovely, not yet. You’ll have to come without my cock. Shhh. Bend over.” Sara leans forward to get on all fours. Loki pulls away from her and repositions his body so that his head is between her legs. He reaches up and grabs her hips, beckoning her to sit on his face. Thor and Tara are watching with rapt attention. Thor strokes Tara’s pussy in an absent minded fashion as they enjoy the show. Tara and Sara have had sex in front of each other many times and Tara knows the difference between Sara’s fake and real moans. Sara’s not faking. She is blissed out of her fucking mind.

                Thor watches Loki swirl his tongue in the most intricate of ways and tries to duplicate the movements, but he finds he cannot take his eyes off his brother. Loki bends his fingers into the shape of the butterfly and penetrates both Sara’s cunt and ass with them, pumping them in unison. Loki’s head movements become more frantic the louder Sara moans. When her cries reach their crescendo, Sara comes hard into Loki’s mouth just as the coin drops from the melted candle onto the hard marble floor. Tara looks at her sister and feels a wave of jealousy. Round 1: Loki.


	2. Round 2

                Sara finishes coming down from her high and Loki flips her to her back. Thor mounts Tara quickly. Loki knows Sara is still sensitive from her first orgasm so he takes her slowly, grinding his hips gently into hers. Thor thrusts into Tara and pounds her mercilessly. Loki makes sure to keep constant eye contact with his paramour of the evening, and Sara is pretty certain she’s in love. Incrementally he picks up his pace.

                Thor on the other hand is like a freight train with no brakes. Tara is covered head to toe in a sheen of sweat as she hangs on for what is arguable the fuck of her life. Everyone knows Thor has what is most likely the largest cock in Asgard. Hell, all the men have seen it. They see the monstrous thing every time Thor goes to shower after training at the sparring grounds. Tara feels filled and stretched to maximum capacity and she is certain that Thor has ruined her for all other men. After this, they will all feel too small. Damn it!

                Where Tara and Thor are loud grunting skin slapping beasts, Loki and Sara are quiet passion punctuated with heavy needful moans. Tara has her first orgasm and howls like a wolf howling at the moon. She goes limp, but Thor still continues. He takes a moment to switch positions, and now Tara is on all fours as Thor plows her like an animal. Loki is thrusting at full power now. He can feel his ecstasy curling in his loins, but he holds off. He always takes care of his lover first.

                “Come for me darling.” Loki coos to his maiden. He dips his head down and kisses her quickly while trying to maintain rhythm. Thor looks over at his brother and watches. The graceful bob of Loki’s ass as he rides his companion is hypnotic. His alabaster skin contrasts dramatically with his raven hair, which is wild and spilling over his face. Loki’s pupils are blown wide and suddenly Thor is filled with a deep desire for Loki to look at him that way. The power behind Thor’s thrusts increase that much more as visions of Loki lying beneath him, not this girl make him hard enough to fuck ‘til Ragnarok.

                “Loki! Loki…..I’m…I….ah…..ah!” Sara feels a white hot blinding light that starts at the tips of her toes, making them curl involuntarily. The sensation slowly climbs up her calves, paralyzing the muscles, creeping ever higher until she sees nothing but stars. She arches off the bed entirely as searing pleasure overtakes her lithe little frame. “AHHHHHH!”

                Loki pounds into her for a moment more before spilling into her, and collapsing. Loki looks at Thor and sees that he is still going. Loki could continue, it would only take but a few moments to let himself harden again, but he can see that his lover has had enough. Her whole body is twitching in the aftermath of ecstasy. She is clinging to him, afraid to let go. There are tears in her eyes because she knows that she can never have him. He might fuck her a time or two after this but that is all this will ever be. Her heart breaks inside her chest. As much as Loki wants to win this competition, he will not harm his partner just for bragging rights.

                Loki senses she is distraught and kisses her gently as he showers her with praise and compliments. “You were magnificent darling. So beautiful.” His sweet words only strengthen her pain. They both come down from their high and suddenly both of them notice Thor and Tara are still going at it. Loki and Sara hold each other as they watch Thor and Tara fuck. Thor’s eyes are closed and he is growling. Loki watches Thor’s powerful muscles ripple under golden skin. His movements are primal. Loki feels his cock hardening again but tries to think of other things. But he can’t help his imagination getting carried away. Loki is usually the dominant one, the forceful one, the powerful one directing his sexual encounters. Just once he’d like to be taken and have his hair pulled as he is pounded into mind numbing oblivion. To give over control to a more powerful being, and be wrapped in its arms. Thor’s arms.

                Several minutes go by before Tara shows signs of another building climax. She howls again and Thor opens his eyes to see Loki and Sara watching him with a mixture of curiosity and boredom. Sara secretly hopes Thor will keep going. It will give her that much more time to cuddle with Loki. Her eyes are still glazed over with bliss and infatuation. But alas, it is not to be. Thor gives himself permission to come and he blows his load deep inside of Tara. He pulls out of her and topples over on the bed next to her, catching his breath. After a couple minutes of silence, Loki asks the question.

                “So ladies, who won?”

                Tara and Sara look at each other appraising the other’s afterglow.

                “Well, how many orgasms did you have Sara?”

                “Two. You?”

                “Two. Best power fuck I’ve ever had in my life.”

                “Best foreplay I’ve ever had in my life.”

                “It’s a draw my princes.” The ladies announces. Thor knows the girls are just being diplomatic. One of them was the clear victor, and Thor is getting the feeling it’s not him. Loki smiles. He didn’t win, but he didn’t lose either. For him that is a victory. Thor and Loki stand up and pull their robes back on. They assist their ladies with dressing and make their goodbyes.

                Sara looks like she is about to burst into tears. She is clinging to Loki and planting little kisses on his lips. Loki strokes her hair in a comforting fashion. Poor little thing is besotted with him now.

                “My beloved prince, if you ever have need of anything, anything at all, I am here for you.” She says in a needy voice. She’s got it bad. Tara sees the train wreck slowly unfolding in front of her and grabs her sister’s arm and pulls her from the room.

                “Goodnight my prince! (I love you.)” Is her unspoken meaning. Loki closes his chamber doors and turns to look at his brother.

                “You win.” Thor says to Loki.

                “Truly brother? Why is that?”

                “That girl is in love with you. You ruined her. She is going to be obsessed with you now.”

                “You exaggerate too much Thor, like always.”

                “No Loki, I am not. I can fuck but you… you made love to that girl, and I would be remiss if I did not confess my jealousy.”

                “You are jealous of me? That is a first.” Loki smiles.

                “Yes, but moreover, I was jealous of that girl.” Thor says in a low voice. Loki didn’t notice but Thor had closed the distance between them at some point and they are now facing each other in what is most definitely a breach of his personal bubble.  Loki swallows hard and moves to walk passed Thor.

                “I am jealous as well brother.” Loki confesses as he stares at his shoes. “You are powerful and strong in a way that I shall never be. I wish to know that feels like…to be all encompassed by it.” Loki whispers like a dirty secret. Thor walks up behind Loki and wraps his arms around him. Thor nuzzles his neck and kisses him below the ear and Loki shudders from the contact. He and Sara have a sweet spot in common. Loki slowly turns to face Thor, and Thor moves his arms lower to cradle Loki’s waist. Loki’s hands come to rest on Thor’s chest and Loki leans in for a kiss.

                Their eyelids are heavy and hooded with desire. The kiss starts out all lips, short, and filled with lots of heavy nose breathing. The kiss then gets deeper as each flits the tip of his tongue against the other’s. Finally Thor can hold back no more and takes possession of Loki’s mouth, plunging his tongue into his brother’s. They each pull at the other’s robes and it is two seconds before they are both naked again and stumbling towards the bed.

                They land on it with a hard bounce. Thor is hovering over Loki as he shakes from his desire.

                “I want to make love to you Loki. Tell me how to please you.” Thor begs. He wants to make Loki feel for him, what Loki made Sara feel. Beloved, cherished, and an emotional tangled mess.

                “Explore my body. Learn my secret places and make me mewl like an aching quim desperate for release, for I will do the same with you.” Loki instructs. They do just that. For well over an hour the men are a mass of hands and lips. They touch, taste, and stroke everywhere except the most obvious place. Loki finds that Thor’s nipples are extremely sensitive and he swirls his tongue over the dusty pink protrusions with the precision of a surgeon. Thor’s breathing is very heavy, like he is taking a Lamaze class. Their erections are both red and throbbing from neglect, but Thor wants to take care of Loki.

                “I want to suckle you brother. Let me worship you.” Thor says with naked greed. Loki sits up and rests his back against the headboard as Thor lies down on his stomach and plants his face in Loki’s crotch. Thor perches his body up on his elbows as his head bobs up and down on Loki’s erection. Loki looks down on his beloved brother in awe and amazement. Loki has always felt a little bitter towards Thor, always second best in his presence. But here he is, the God of Thunder, showing Loki just how much he loves him, treasures him, and values him. Loki feels affection for Thor bloom within his heart.

                Loki keens as pleasure and affection collide, sending a shooting rope of hot white cream down Thor’s throat. Thor massages Loki balls to get out every drop.  Thor looks up into Loki’s eyes and sees a trembling train wreck. Just like Sara. Excellent.

                “Take me Thor. Please. I need you inside me.” He prays.

                “Roll over for me. Get on your hands and knees.” Thor says gently. Thor crawls over to the night stand and retrieves the bottle of oil from earlier…and the anal plug. It will be more effective for preparing Loki than just using his fingers. Thor squirts a good amount of oil into his hand and coats the plug with it. Grasping one of Loki’s cheeks he pulls him open and slowly inserts the tip of the plug. Loki has used this device before many times and is familiar with its feel.

                “Am I doing this right?”

                “Yes Thor, you are doing wonderfully. Keep going.” Thor pushes the device in further. Loki feels the broadest part approaching his rim and breathes deeply to calm himself. This is nothing. Thor’s cock is much larger than the plug. Thor pushes it all the way in and watches as the little ring of muscle closes down on the narrow neck. Thor plants little kisses all along Loki’s lower back. Thor reaches up and gather’s Loki’s wild wayward hair. He wants to see his face.

                “So beautiful.” Thor whispers. Thor spends a few minutes touching and teasing Loki while the plug does it’s work.

                “I’m ready. You can pull it out now.” Loki says. Thor plants his hands on Loki’s cheeks and spreads the wide, massaging the firm mounds of flesh. Thor could come on the anticipation alone. Thor grabs the end of the plug and gently tugs on it. He slowly coaxes it out and is rewarded with a gaping eager hole. Thor grabs the bottle of oil and pours more lubricant directly inside of Loki. He coats his hand and slathers his cock. Finally, he pushes inside of him.

                “Ohhhhhhhh!” Loki moans. Thor feels so wonderful. He isn’t just large, he is silky smoothness and soft pliability coated over a rock hard shaft. His cock is sublime. Thor starts out slow and keeps that pace….a little too long for Loki’s liking.

                “Faster brother. I can take it. Ride me.” Loki commands. Thor doesn’t need any more prompting. Thor grips Loki’s hips and slams into him as hard as he can.

                “YES! Just like that Thor!” Loki cries. The rutting that follows puts Thor’s previous session with Tara to shame. Much to Loki’s joy, Thor grabs his hair and pulls on it, making the lithe sorcerer arch his body at an impossible angle. Thor has never seen anything more alluring in his life. With his cock still buried in Loki’s ass he pulls Loki’s torso up so that he can wrap his arms around Loki’s chest. Thor attacks Loki’s neck and the wanton moans it forces out of Loki makes Thor growl possessively.

                “Mine.”

                “Yes.” Loki whines. Thor feels his release building and reaches around to stroke Loki.

                “We come together brother.”

                “AH!” Loki yells from the contact. He’s so close. Thor can feel Loki’s cock twitching in his hand and fills Loki with his seed with one last powerful thrust. Loki screams as he coats Thor’s fingers.

                The men fall down to the bed in a panting exhausted heap. Thor cuddles up behind Loki holding him in a loving embrace.

                “Thor?”

                “Hmmm….Loki?”

                “You win.”


End file.
